mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Equestria academy: the magic of friendship
Hi guys, (puse ese sludo por que me gusta), voy a empezar de nuevo porq de la noche la mañana se borro ... Cap 1El retorno de las Dazzlings Dos horas despues de la batalla de las bandas... ???:que hacemos ahora, tengo hambre ???:Sonata tu siempre tienes hambre Sonata:eso no es cierto Aria Aria: si lo es Sonata:no lo es Aria:q si Sonata:q no Aria:q si Adagio: más vale q se callen las dos si no quieren que las amarre en el bosq everfree para q los lobos se las coman si es q no se callan ahora Son y aria: si adagio Adagio: ahora creo q tengo una idea Sonata: ah de veras ? Yo también tengo una Aria*sarcastica como siempre*:habla genio, cual es tu plan? Sonata: mi plan es... Que nos reformemos! Adagio: creo q... Hay q hacerlo Sonata: de veras? Creí que era la única que lo había pensado Adagio: pero ahora tengo miedo de que nos rechazen Aria: puedo hablar? Adagio: claro Aria: q tal si una de nosotras va primero Adagio y Aria miran a Sonata Sonata: yo????? (Opening) Sonata: por que yo Adagio: porque eres la más tierna e inocente Sonata:*suspiro* bien, iré yo Varias semanas después Adagio: bien, recuerda hazte amiga de las rainbooms Sonata: anotado Aria: y se amable con todos Sonata: listo y listo Adagio: suerte Sonata:*sale de casa* la suerte es para los tontos! Sonata comenzó a caminar hacia CHS, cuando llegó sintio un gran escalofrío , pero, a pesar del miedo, entro. Lastimosamente, como había pensado, todos en CHS la rechazarían Sonata: em...hola chicos Lyra: q haces aqui , que no deberías estar con tus amigas sirenas Sonata: como sabes q somos... Octavia: todos aquí sabemos Bombom: así que vete , nadie las quiere aquí Sonata: pe_ pero Water Melody: vete! Sonata se va llorando a la sala de música, pero alguien,dos personas para ser exactos, que no la ofendieran la siguieran mientras hablaba ???:pobre Sonata, quizá no va a hacer nada malo ¿¿¿:así que ella es Sonata, una de las cuatro chicas de las que me hablaste ¿¿¿:exacto Las personas misteriosas, al entrar a la sala de música, encontraron a Sonata llorando a mares ¿¿¿:estas bien Sonata(con lágrimas en los ojos): si, eso creo ¿¿¿: toma( le da un pañuelo) Sonata observa a una de las personas y le resultó familiar Sonata: disculpa, te conozco ¿¿¿: pues claro que sí, el es Flash Sentry, mi HMMAPS, yo soy Belinda, soy nueva aquí, tengo once años y diez meses con veinticuatro días ocho horas y cincuenta y dos minutos con tres, cuatro, cinco segundos ... Sonata: aja...( creo q esta chica tiene sus días bien contados) mi nombre es... Belinda:Sonata, se sobre ti mas de lo q imaginas... Sonata: ( recuerda, las rainbooms) oigan , de casualidad han visto a las rainbooms Flash: están en la cafetería Sonata: gracias *sale del salon* Belinda: bien, cuando conozco el resto... O sea, ya sabes quien �� Flash: quien Belinda: mmm, puedo verb tu cel �� Flash : para q Belinda:���������� Flash:no te parece suficiente con que hayas revisado mi diario Belinda:sólo fue un párrafo FLASHBACK Flash estaba en casa de Brawly y Belinda estaba en su cuarto haciendo nada y con un cielo estrellado... En sentido de estrellarse con sigo misma Belinda: ay q aburrimiento, oh vamos cabecita, piensa algo para entretenerme. Ver películas...ya todas las he visto. Leer libros... Ajá leer libros jijijiji Belinda se dirige al cuarto de Flash , encontro su diario pero tenía cerradura Belinda: *saca un portapapeles y lo dobla en forma de llave* perfecto, ahora si me. Voy a entretener Ella logra abrir el diario, pero cuando empezó a leer llego Flash Belinda: ay no * se esconde debajo de la cama* Flash:*empieza a buscar su diario * pero donde.. *revisa debajo de la cama, allí estaba Belinda saludándolo nerviosa * que haces con mi diario Belinda: quien es Twilight FIN DEL FLASHBACK Flash: y eso no te lo perdonaré aunque te mueras mil veces o pierdas tu elemento Belinda: tu lo perderás primero q yo...ah y no habiamos quedado en almorzar con las rainbooms Flash:cierto, vamos Ahora con Sonata... Sonata : <> Sonata llega a la cafetería PERO allí habian mas estudiantes que en la entrada , y digamos q eso q sufrió hace unos minutos no era nada en comparación con lo q le esperaba ... Lyra: ah hh tu otra vez, qué no entiendes, nadie te quiere aquí Sonata: pero yo no soy mala Derpy: demuestralo ... Mala Sonata: pe-pero En eso llegan Flash y Belinda Belinda: *suspiro* me están provocando hace un buen rato Flash: vale, tu te encargas , pero recuerda nadie puede saber q tienes... Belinda: si si ya se * se acerca a los q molestaban a Sonata * Hey, q se suponen q hacen eh Swetie duros: y a ti q , este no es tu asunto Belinda: <> es mi asunto porque ella es mi amiga Water: ja, tu amiga, puf, si supieras lo q hizo Belinda: si, si lo se y a pesar de lo que hizo la he perdonado, q yo sepa todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad Las mane, q las estaban viendo, quedaron un poco sorprendidas, bueno Sunset no tanto Rarity: quien es ella Sunset: Belinda...una de los hermanos de Flash Rainbow: dijiste una Sunset: larga historia, vamos Las mane van al "campo de batalla "por así decirlo Applejack: bien que pasa Belinda: l que pasa es que estas chicas que ven aquí están molestando a Sonata Sunset: ¿ y porqué Belinda: en serio Sunset, preguntas porque , o ya olvidaste lo q paso hace doce semanas o miento al decir q participaste en la final de la dichosa"Batalla de las Bandas " transformandote en híbrido, en serio estas atrasada en esos aspectos, a mi me paso antes q a ti y a pesar de ya te hayas reformado aun te guardo odio por lo q ya sabes y hasta este día no le has pedido al menos una disculpa personalmente Y una de las cosas q califica a Belinda es q es demasiado directa al decir las cosas y si tiene q enojarse al punto de usar su "poder" lo hace, es por eso q Flash le dijo " recuerda q nadie puede saber " y eso era un secreto q pronto se descubrirá. En cuanto Sunset se quedo pensativa... Belinda: pero, espero poder superar eso . En cuanto a ti Sona , no te preocupes en cuanto a esos bravucones q te ofenden, preocúpate por demostrar q no eres mala ... Ah y no íbamos a almorzar juntos ? Rarity: si pero falta... Belinda:no te preocupes, esta por * nota q no esta * estupido... Sonata : bueno, nos tocará almorzar sin el Durante el almuerzo las chicas no paraban de hablar y hablar, el almuerzo acabó y les tocaba ir a clases Belinda:" verás que mi hijo en su trabajo esta como pez en el agua" ." Y q hace" ."nada" Todas: jajajajajaja Pinkie: q buen chiste jaja , q clase te toca Belinda: déjame ver ... Enhorabuena música Rainbow: te tengo envidia , nos toca matemáticas Rarity: nos vemos luego Belinda: igual No se habían alejado mucho cuando alguien le jalo el brazo a Belinda Belinda: oye porq... * suspiro * no almorzaste con nosotras para salir así de repente Flash: me fui porque casi te descubren Belinda: si aja, te dije q me cuidaría por mi cuenta , además no se porq me sobreprotejes tanto. YA CASI CUMPLO 12 AÑOS Flash:si, pero hasta que no los cumplas no dejaré de <> cuidarte Belinda: ¿crees que tengo cara de tonta ¿¿¿: porq discuten tanto Belinda: no te metas cabeza de esponja ¿¿¿: *la agarra de la chaqueta* mira a quien le hablas¡¡¡ Flash: no molestes a mi hermana...Adagio Adagio: pues vete acostumbrando , porq este es el principio de su fin *de la nada comienza a salir un humo verde que hace q se desmayen * ahora nadie sabrá mis planes *risa malvada* Mientras las chicas estaban en clases... El profesor Gruñón pasaba lista Profesor: Fluttershy? Flutt: presente Profesor: Sunset Shimmer? Sunset: presente *en voz baja a las mane* no les parece raro que Flash no venga ? Flutt: y si le paso algo malo? Apple: tranquila terroncito, que mal pudo haberle pasado ? Sonata: tengo un mal presentimiento despues de la aburrida clase de mate, Sonata sacó su Samsung Galaxy S5 para llamar a Belinda Sonata: no contesta Flutt:........����������........ Sunset: vamos a buscarlos Durante unos minutos las chicas buscaban a Flash y a Belinda , pero no los encontraban Sonata:*nota unos mechones azules, morados y jade del cabello de Belinda* los encontré Applejack: creo q se desmayaron Flutt: y si los mataron ? Todas miran a Flutt con cara de duda Flutt: amm, olvídenlo Sunset: yo me encargo * saca dos vasos de agua y se los hecha encima * Flash y Belinda: FUEGO !!!!!* cada uno corre por su lado * Rainbow: q ridiculo Sunset : digan q fue lo q paso Pinkie: *hablando rapido*de seguro habían empezado a discutir cuando alguien q ya conocemos se les acerco con amenazas y saco algo para desmayarlos para que no supieran sus planes malvados Belinda: como lo supiste ? Pinkie: lo presentí Applejack: un segundo... Una persona q conocemos ? Rarity: amenazas? Flutt:Planes malvados? Flash: ammmm si Sunset: quien? En eso una persona venia corriendo con una noticia muy importante ¿¿¿:*agotada* Adagio ...ha ....traicionado *se desmaya * Las mane y Sonata: WHAT???!!!!!! Belinda: Ah si se llamaba Adagio Rainbow: o sea q ya sabían Belinda y Flash asienten con la cabeza Sunset: como q sabían ? Belinda: todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sonata: *cantando desafinado y meciéndose en el piso * yi shan, yi shan , liang jinjin (significa estrellita donde estas en chino ) Apple: creo q hay que despertar a ¿¿¿ ¿¿¿ se despierta después de 10 minutos Rainbow: vaya Aria , ya iba siendo hora q despertaras Sunset: explica todo paso por paso , que la pobre Sonata esta traumada *se ve como Belinda tenía un abanico refrescando a Sonata * Belinda: tranquila Sonata, esta bien (aunque no lo este ) Sonata: no esta bien *llora* Aria: bueno, verán, ... FLASHBACK Sonata acababa de irse cuando Adagio dijo Adagio:al parecer ya se fue esa tonta Aria: disculpa ❓ Adagio: *risa* ay no puedo creer que de verdad creías que me iba a "reformar" Aria:bueno, eso diste a entender Adagio: >:) Aria: esa cara no me gusta Adagio: porq , porq tienes miedo a q esas rainblosom o como se llamen nos vuelvan a derrotar , ay Aria déjate de chistes y ven acá Aria lo pensó bien y dijo Aria: NO Adagio:QUE Aria: lo q escuchaste , no voy a cometer otro error , si te caes , te caes sola Aria abre la puerta, la tira con fuerza y se va dejando caer una caja misteriosa FIN DEL FLASHBACK Rainbow:ok, eso fue raro Sunset: saben donde esta❓ Flash y Belinda: * señalando lugares diferentes * por alla , por alla , por alla , estoy segur@ que es por alla �� Sunset: olviden la pregunta Rarity: i-de-a Rainbow:no me digas, nuevo atuendo Rarity: no, que tal si nos separamos para buscarla Belinda: * cruzando los dedos * que no me toque con Flash... Sunset: Belinda , podrías ir con Flash ❓ Belinda: y porq no vas tu ❓ * se va sola* Flash: no la vas a convencer Sunset: ya lo tengo claro , creo q te tocara ir solo Flash: mejor... las chicas se separaron en pares : Pinkie y Dash, Apple y Sunset, Rarity y Fluttershy , Aria y Sonata , todas para buscar a Adagio, pero... Aria y Sonata llegaron a un pasillo oscuro, media hora después de empezar a buscarla Aria: jamás la encontraremos Sonata: no te rindas , vamos a encontrarla ¿¿¿: a ella si , pero dudo q a nuestras amigas Sonata: Belinda❓Que haces aquí ❓ Belinda :*baja la cabeza* creo q tiene a nuestras amigas, Vinyl me lo dijo Vinyl: así es , quería avisarle a alguien, pero solo encontré a Belinda Sonata: donde estará ... Aria *bombillo encendido* que tal en el gimnasio Belinda:buena idea, * voz baja* donde rayos esta Flash ❓ me esta preocupando... Las cuatro chicas fueron al gimnasio , pero cuando llegaron... Adagio había hechizado a las mane y a todos los estudiantes de CHS ... Diantres❗️ Adagio: vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí ❓ si son mis ex-amigas Aria y Sonata, la Dj de las rainblosom y una niña nueva , que hacen aquí ❓ Belinda:*su collar de jade brilla* tonta es la pregunta q hiciste * comienza a elevarse* Adagio: quien eres tu❓ Belinda: soy Belinda Sentry , Elemento de la Música , y quiero que tengas claro, que si te metes con mis amigas , te metes conmigo *se transforma en hibrido**A Aria y Sonata * ayúdenme con esto Aria: pero no tenemos voces Belinda: su voz no esta dentro de un collar, esta dentro de ustedes Sonata: que cantamos❓ Belinda : lo q salga de su corazón Aria: *nerviosa* They say We are what We are Sonata:* nerviosa* But We don't have to be Belinda: respiren... Aria y Sonata:*respiran* I'm bad behavior But I do it in the best way Aria: I'll be The watcher of the eternal flame Sonata: I'll be the guard dog of all your fever Dreams Aria y Sonata:uhuhuhuhuuhuh I'll be the sand in bottom half of d hourglass(glass,glass) I'll try to picture me without u but I can't Aria, Sonata y Belinda:'cause We could be inmortals, inmortals just not for long, for long If We meet forever now pull the blackout courtains down Just not for long for long... En eso, Aria y Sonata comienzan a elevarse, brillar y transformarse en híbridos, cada una con un diseño diferente en sus alas : sonata con corazones y aria con estrellas¡aparte q tuvieron los atuendos de rr. Belinda para de cantar y se va a ...eso para luego, en fin Aria y Sonata derrotan a Adagio de una vez por todas... Sonata: se acabo Adagio, no mas maldad, has hecho mucho daño y no me iré hasta q digas- Adagio:*magullada* lo siento, lo siento tanto, no creí q mi ambición me iba a dejar así Aria: entonces le darás una oportunidad a la amistad *se acercan las mane* Adagio: pero yo no se lo q es amistad, solo he pensado en poder y poder, no se como hacer amigos , ni siquiera tengo idea de como Sonata: *ella y aria ayudan a Adagio a levantarse* no importa, nadie es perfecto , todos cometemos errores...ahora ...quien quiere un abrazo grupal❓ Pinkie: siiiiiiiiiii todas se dan un abrazo grupal Rainbow: no creen q falta alguien❓ Flutt:*niega con la cabeza* Todas: *sorprendidas* Belinda y Flash❗️❗️❗️ Applejack: donde se habrán metido esos dos ahora❓ Sonata encuentra una nota en el piso que decía :te veo a ti , adagio y aria en la biblioteca a las 4pm, tengo algo importante q decirles" _Belinda Sentry '' Sunset: que dice esa nota ❓ Sonata: eh ...nada *hace una seña con la cabeza a las Dazzlings Las dazzlings se fueron a la biblioteca y allí estaba Belinda Belinda: dos cosas :1, tengan* les da unos collares a Sonata y Aria en forma de sus cutie marks* eso las ayudará a conservar su magia y podrán usarla cuando quieran Aria: q onda Belinda:lo segundo es q ...vieron q soy híbrido *observa su collar*Bueno, es q quiero q las demás no sepan Adagio:porq❓ Belinda:porq pienso q es una mala idea Aria:porq❓ Belinda:porq me recuerda a mi madre Sonata:porq❓ Belinda: PORQ LA PRIMERA VEZ Q ME PASO ELLA DESAPARECIO, Y SI VUELVEN A PREGUNTAR PORQ LAS MANDARE A LA LUNA❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️ Dazzlings:.......... Belinda: me tengo q ir Sonata: donde❓ Belinda: a buscar al torpe de mi hermano, Bye Dazzlings:bye Sonata:q les parece si comemos tacos ❓ Aria: no otra vez Sonata: q tal con jalapeño, uy me encanta el jalapelño , y si... Adagio:déjala no vale la pena FIN DEL CAP :D Cap. 2 Una Visita inesperada '''Aviso: si padece de ataques cardíacos, consulte con un médico antes de leer este Capítulo. Ciertas escenas pueden matar de risa así q se recomienda seriedad' Era un hermoso día en- Belinda:*gritando* Flash Sentry me las vas a pagar❗️❗️❗️❗️ Yo:no dije nada... Ambos estaban en una persecucion q Belinda había armado por culpa de Flash, por el simple hecho de q rompió "por accidente" 2 de las cuerdas de su guitarra . Ay Padre❗️ Flash:*corriendo*vale, lo siento❗️ Belinda :*persiguiendolo * deja de correr si no vas a chocar con- No termino su frase, ya q Flash choco con... Flash: disculpa, no fue mi- ...Twilight❓ (Opening) Belinda: odio decir q te lo dije pero, te lo dije. Ah ❗️ chica nueva❗️La conoces Flash❓ Tiene una pinta mejor q la de Twilight(humana) , son gemelas❓Porq no llevas lentes❓O usas de contacto❓ Q onda porq yo tambien ❗️ Y porq- * flash le tapa la boca* Flash: no le hagas caso*entre dientes* a veces fastidia mas Belinda:*se quita la mano de Flash* yo oí eso ❗️ Twilight(pony): de hecho me cae bien Belinda: BOOM❗️CHACA-LACA (o sea TURN DOWN FOR WHAT) En eso llegan las mane, las dazzlings y Sci-Twi (TH) , junto con un par de amigas gemelas de Belinda, primas de Fluttershy , llamadas Nicole y Clara las chicas:hola... TWILIGHT❓❓❓❓❗️ Twilight pony: hola Applejack : y eso q nos visitas❓ Twilight: larga historia... Pinkie:*hablando rápido * de seguro fue q esta mañana estabas cumpliendo tus deberes reales cuando t llego una carta de Celestia diciendo q debías ir rápido a su castillo. Resulta q algunas criaturas mágicas se escaparon a este mundo y te encargaron de venir con tus padres , tu hermano y tu cuñada a solucionar eso, pero inafortunadamente el portal esta inestable así q te quedas con nosotros 30 lunas, en términos humanos 2 años y 6 meses *todos se quedan con cara de WTF* Belinda: sin palabras Sonat:pero ya hablaste Belinda:*facepalm*quiero decir q para mi 30 lunas es demasiado tiempo Aria:*sarcasmo*no me digas Adagio:si te digo Sunset:*se aclara la garganta * Adagio:ah si, continua Twilight pony:pinkie ya dijo todo Applejack:o sea , corremos peligro ❓ Rainbow:adoro el peligro ��*da patadas y piruetas como en RR* *apple le detiene la mano* Apple:ya no necesitaremos hacer eso Sci-Twi:nunca se sabe Belinda:*escuchando música * We're Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation Every little moment is about our education...*quitandose los audífonos * de q me perdí ❓ Pinkie: de nada, aunq debo decir q la noticia fue Sour Sweet (agridulce ) Sonata: donde❓❗️ Aria:*facepalm* Rarity: y donde está tu familia ❓ Twilight pony:les dije q podían dar un paseo en la ciudad Belinda : mira tu , mis padres "desaparecidos" y tu queriendo desaparecer los tuyos Flash: Belinda❗️ Belinda:ups❗️ Flash:típico tuyo Belinda:yo no tengo la culpa ❗️❗️�� Sci-Twi: acaso no existe un minuto en q no discutan❓ Sunset: yo q ustedes me iría Twilight pony: porq❓*Sunset sale corriendo* Flash y Belinda empezaron una gritería Aria: ahora comprendo Todos se van dejando q estos hermanos discutan (Corte comercial XD) (De vuelta) En la cafetería todos hablaban, de hecho era Martes de Tacos, Sonata no paraba de hablar, y Flash y Belinda lanzándose miradas asesinas; a tal punto de q Belinda se acercó a Flash y le tiro un vaso con agua encima, luego Flash le lanzo a Beli una manzana, luego este par de pen***** empezaron una guerra de comida q termino dispersándose por toda la cafeteria. Las únicas salvadas eran Adagio, Sunset y ambas Twilight Twilight pony: siempre son así ❓ Sci-Twi:eso no es nada Llegan Molestia y Pucca, quiero decir Celestia y Luna y de repente les caen unos platos de comida de parte de los causantes.. Celestia: quien empezó todo esto❓*todos señalan a... Ya saben* a la dirección ustedes dos , y los demás limpiense antes de entrar a clases Las cuatro no-involucradas: eso no es con nosotras Flash:*voz baja* te voy a ***** Belinda:*voz baja*y yo enviaré a Foxy para q lo haga contigo tambien A estos...bueno no les diré hermanos porq no parecen , par de rockeros los castigaron 1 hora después de clase . En el receso Flash se encontró con TP Flash: em... Hola Twilight Twilight pony:hola Flash, veo q estas enojado Flash:como no estarlo ❓ desde q Belinda llego aquí ha puesto mi mundo patas arriba. No la soporto Mientras q ellos hablaban Sci-Twi se encontró con Belinda Belinda: hola Twi Sci-Twi: hola Beli , porq estas así de mal humor ❓ Belinda: como no estarlo❓ A veces pienso q haber llegado aquí había sido una mala idea*se apoya en un casillero y se desliza hacia abajo, con sus brazos y cabeza en sus piernas Sci-Twi:porq... De vuelta con TP y Flash Twilight:...piensas eso de tu hermana❓ Es tu hermana❗️ Flash:es q ella es muy... ............................. Belinda:indiscreta, no se guardar secretos, y aquí donde estoy sigo guardando dos, y se me hace muy difícil no decir nada *a punto de llorar* tambien pienso q no soy útil a mi familia ............................... Flash: aunque también hay veces en q me siento culpable de hacerla sentir mal ................................ Belinda: si tan solo pudiera... Belinda y Flash: pedirle disculpas Y a última hora este par de ******** estaban en el mismo pasillo! Belinda y Flash:What the heck? Twilight pony: en serio creí q sabían q estaban allí Sci-Twi: igual yo... Belinda y Flash:.......... Belinda:sabes q hermano...? Yo...lo siento. He dicho cosas de ti q no debía y siento q te he faltado el respeto...*baja la cabeza* Flash: y yo lamento q no haya sido lo suficientemente paciente contigo, lo siento Y estos se dan un abrazo de hermanos Belinda : ok, creo q ya nos pasamos de cursi Flash:lo mismo digo *se sueltan* En eso suena el timbre, indicando la salida, bueno entrada al castigo de estos dos... Flash:vaya usted primero Belinda: usted Mr.primero Flash: las damas primero Belinda: cortesía gratis de entrada Ambas Twi: *suspiro* De todas maneras ambos entraron al salón del profesor Gruñón . No pasaron tan aburridos porq se pasaban notas... _Oye Flash tengo una pregunta, espero q no te incomode... _Cual? _Te gusta TP? _Bueno... _Vale, no me tienes q decir ya se la respuesta _Bueno, em, si... _... _Porq "..."? _No significa nada solo es algo q adoro poner cuando no se responder !!! Técnicamente cuando me dejas en shock _... (Belinda dibuja una imagen de facepalm Luna) Y así pasaron hasta q acabo su castigo. Cuando salieron se encontraron con TP Belinda: hola, q haces Twilight pony: esperándolos Flash:aquí tan sola? Twilight pony: técnicamente también espero a mi familia Belinda:*sarcasmo* a última hora saldrían con mil bolsas de compras en sus manos En eso llegan Cadance y Twilight Velvet con gafas de sol , y como dijo Belinda con mil bolsas de compras (típico femenino) Twilight pony : por el amor de Celestia, donde se metieron ? Cadence: veras, una señora muy amable se nos acercó mientras paseábamos Velvet: le hablamos de nuestra situación , nos dijo que podíamos quedarnos en su casa, y nos dio algo a lo q los humanos le llaman... Cadence y Velvet:tarjetas de débito *sacan sus tarjetas* Belinda: y sus esposos? Velvet: allá vienen *en eso llegan con más paquetes de compras* Twilight pony: debe ser una broma Belinda: *sarcasmo* a última hora esa señora era la tía Starmist Tía Starmist: *saliendo de la nada* pues claro q fui yo! Flash: la próxima vez te pondré un trozo de cinta adhesiva para q aprendas a cerrar el pico Belinda: (ni q fuera Chica) quieres empezar ahora? *se recoge la manga de la chaqueta (el cual era corta)* Tía Starmist: señoritos...que tal si llevamos ahora a la familia Sparkle a nuestra humilde morada Flash: en realidad no es humilde ni morada Belinda: de hecho es blanca Flash:desde cuando eres tan torpe? Belinda: desde q a mi creadora se le ocurrió el fic "Banana Sentry"Detect Flash: What the heck? Belinda: pela la banana, pela, pela, la banana... Tía Star: creo q mejor comenzamos a caminar jeje Mientras caminaban nadie pudo resistirse a hablar y hablar, hasta q pasaron por un edificio muy peculiar...Habían muchos grupos de 3 o 4 personas cada uno. A Twilight le llamo la atención uno que tenía una encapuchada, una chica de piel celeste pálido y cabello azul oscuro con la boca tapada, un hombre todo de negro y algunos toques rojos en su vestimenta y por último un hombre q vestía de mil colores y parecia un loco... Flash: creo q será mejor q no les prestes atención Tía Star: es q ellos adoran atrapar híbridos Belinda: incluso nos hemos metido en problemas por culpa de ellos... Cadance: pero lo dicen como si transformarse en uno fuera asi de fácil Belinda: es q aquí hay más híbridos de los q imaginan Flash: mejor sigamos Al llegar a la "humilde morada", el cual como había dicho Flash no era humilde ni morada, de hecho era una mansión. La familia Sparkle se quedó paralizada al verla... Belinda: si ya se, muy grande, creo q demasiado Tía Star: pasen siéntense como en casa Velvet: esta es su casa...? Spike:*saliendo de la mochila de Twi por primera vez* con esa actitud creí q vivían en una humilde morada Belinda:jaja si... aunque de hecho no somos los únicos viviendo aquí...espera salió rima, oh yeah! Tía Star: Melody, Daisy, First, ya volvimos! En eso de las escaleras bajan tres jóvenes, la primera una chica de 16 años (de hecho era gemela de Flash ) vestimenta algo parecida, esta chica era Daisy; el chico q venía de segundo de 13 años de nombre First Bass, y la última chica de 12 años con un traje verde y un chaleco morado con el cabello ondulado como el de su madre (o sea la Tía Star), la chica traía en sus brazos un gato muy peculiar...con el pelaje parecido al de un fénix Belinda: les presentamos a mis hermanos Daisy y First Bass, mi prima Melow(apodo de cariño) y a mi gran mascota-amiga Mochi Flash: cada vez q veo ese gato me dan ganas de lanzarlo por la ventana Melody: jamás!!! Tía Star: Belinda, podrías mostrarle a la familia Sparkle sus habitaciones? Belinda: será un placer *a Flash* en tu cara! Subiendo las escaleras, Belinda giro a la derecha donde estaban la mayor parte de las habitaciones...la mayor parte... Belinda: bueno aquí están los cuartos de First y Flash, a la derecha los cuartos de Melow, Daisy y yo, y justo aquí tres cuartos, dos de ellos para dos personas, el cual serían uno para Velvet y Night y el otro para Shining y Cadance,y el último para una, en este caso Twilight. Cualquier cosa pregunten a cualquiera de nosotros Los Sparkle : gracias Belinda: no hay de qué, ahora sí me disculpan iré a hablar con mis hermanos en el pequeño salón de música q tenemos, Bye Twilight: puedo ir? Belinda:claro! Cuando ambas llegaron al salón allí estaban los demás y Melody cantando...el pollito pío?! Melody: en la radio había un pollito, el pollito pío, el pollito pio, el pollito pío, el pollito pio, el pollito pío el pollito pio Belinda: Melow, sabes q eso ya pasó de moda? Melody: cuando q no me di cuenta? First Bass: desde antes q nacieras Daisy: *bombillo encendido * que tal si en vez de discutir tocamos "Amor del Bueno" Belinda: no existe un solo dia en el q no toquemos una canción romántica, Daisy Daisy: no me simpatizas First : da igual, a la fiera lo q pida (frase típica suya) Daisy: hey! Flash: toquemos y ya First: *golpe de batutas* 1,2,3,4 Flash: sé que no soy perfecto que tengo mil defectos y de humanos un error y aunque los dos peleamos el culpable siempre yo First: y trato de explicarle, pero no puedo hablarle porque ella siempre tiene la razón Belinda: pero ten en cuenta que las palabras quedan en el corazón Melody: y aunque se equivoque a cada falta que le haga le tengo un perdón Yo sé que ella es tan diferente, como nunca la imaginé Daisy: y aunque a veces fallo y le hago daño ella me quiere a morir Flash: yo sé que ella es tan diferente pero la quiero tal como es y a pesar de sus errores y sus fallas Flash, First, Melody, Belinda y Daisy: jamás, me alejare! Belinda: y este amor que me cura tu amor me levanta First: eres la luz para seguir y la esperanza Melody y Daisy: en mi corazón... Flash: y este amor que me cura Tu amor me levanta First: eres el viento pa' vivir en esta calma Melody, Belinda y Daisy: en mi corazón Belinda: más y más nunca tendrá final si es amor del bueno todo lo puede superar Flash: más y más nunca tendrá final si es amor del bueno todo lo puede superar (* nota de la autora: emm, olvide poner los instrumentos q cada hermano (y prima) tocan, así q aquí va:Flash-guitarra; Belinda-guitarra;Melody-pandereta ;Daisy-keytar; First-batería. Importante: según ellos la banda no tiene un vocalista fijo*) Los chicos terminaron de tocar y se escucharon aplausos de parte de Twilight Categoría:Comunidad Equestria Academy Categoría:Equestria Girls Categoría:Fan-Fics Cap. 3 Ayudando a las Dazzlings Categoría:Comunidad Equestria Academy Categoría:Equestria Girls Categoría:Fan-Fics